


지워지는 날들 (Vanishing Days)

by ofreverentia



Series: 10 Stories [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Heartbreak, M/M, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Two years after the Olympics and here he is staring at a message he composed and sent, putting an end to something they both saw coming. They haven’t spoken in weeks, not truly spoken with each other for months.





	지워지는 날들 (Vanishing Days)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Two updates in a day? Wow, impressed with myself but don't expect this to be a thing please. I am also still sorry about the pain I am causing... PS: Not really beta read so sorry if there are some errors.

Javi ♥ [17/02/2020 10:02PM] Let’s end this. 

Yuzuru [17/02/2020 10:05PM] I’m sorry.

\----

Two years after the Olympics and here he is staring at a message he composed and sent, putting an end to something they both saw coming. They haven’t spoken in weeks, not truly spoken with each other for months. Spent Christmas and New Year’s separately with their families instead of attempting to be together. The last time they were together was around the Birthday of Yuzuru with Javier flying out to Toronto. The stay was short with a layer cast over their relationship, dark clouds signaling that it won’t go on for much longer. They had a conversation but both agreed to try only to end here with Javier laying in his bed in Madrid, alone. He had been feeling alone for months now not sure, if he was in a relationship or not, it certainly didn’t feel like one anymore.

Yet again the issue of distance and different goals for the future. He should have known, he meant to learn from the past. The relationship with Miki didn’t work as they both lived on different continents, him traveling more often than not for competitions. Javier been through this before and he stepped into the relationship with Yuzuru knowing what the younger planned to do. There was no stopping him, not after his miraculous comeback, seasons going well, injuries kept to the minimum and not hindering him as strongly. Javier returned to Spain with his own set of goals to achieve, the ones that required him to stay and not travel as much as before. After his last half season, breaking records on his own with another European title, he fully ended his competitive career on a good note. He was happy, content with what he achieved. Yuzuru on the other hand was far from done. 

Since the Olympics Javier worked towards a happy life with the one person he loved above anything, sometimes even above the sport he spent so many years working hard in. He had to admit that one a particularly uneventful day, he missed training and he would go to the closest rink, keep in shape and avoid losing his touch for the ice. He refrained from doing crazy jumps in most of his sessions though. Summer show invites still rolled in and he did participate in them but he worked more on his coaching than anything else.

Javier let the screen of his phone turn black and he dropped his head back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. It has been months since their last exchange, the only words he got from Yuzuru an apology. He didn’t expect more as there was barely anything else left to say. He just took the step in calling the end to their relationship as he knew Yuzuru would never do it, in fear of hurting Javier.

He remembers a better time though when the relationship was fresh and he recalls a black notebook. The first time he had seen it, it was after Sochi and their friendship was suffering. Javier was at fault, bitter about his mistake and the glory that followed Yuzuru around. Memories of words scribbled along the surface fill his mind, the feeling of guilt they evoke, how he just took the leap to mend whatever he broke. Friendship growing stronger than ever along with much stronger feelings down the line. Four years later a new type of journey started and he saw that notebook when he spent a few days in Sendai. Javier releases a bitter chuckle, recalling how he browsed to the last page, wrote his confession there, big, and bold not sure, if Yuzuru would ever see it. He felt like a love-struck teenager, writing in the notebook of his crush.

Javier reaches up and covers his eyes with his forearm, attempting to stop the tears rolling down his cheek, failing miserably. It hurt; it hurt no matter how much time had passed. He missed Yuzuru and wished for nothing more than to have the younger in his arms kiss his perfectly soft lips and whisper sweet words in his ear, in Spanish or English a few phrases he learned in Japanese.

\----

Laura was a great support, always making sure he stepped out of his apartment, actually spent time with friends. Javier went on a few dates once the pain was less but they never went past a first date. He couldn’t forget Yuzuru, his heart couldn’t move on. After the third of fourth attempt, she gave up, only lending a supportive shoulder during the nights he broke down all over again, overtaken by the memories. 

“I wish we could have made more happy memories. I wish we could have salvaged our relationship. I still love him…” Javier said between sobs, the gentle fingers of Laura brushing through his hair. “I would do anything to make this right.. I want him back.” He admitted. Laura hummed in understanding. She always knew the hidden feelings these two had for each other, much stronger than the friendship they claimed to have only, and then things turned serious and she was happy for her brother. As the years progressed though she saw how broken he was due to the distance, he never was the kind for long distance relationship, for that Javier enjoyed personal contact, needed it more than anyone else she knew. Her own heart broke for seeing Javier in this state, even after the break-up. He wasn’t the same without Yuzuru. A year passed and it was as if it happened yesterday. 

“Maybe you should fight. Contact him, go to see him if you have to. You still love him like you did and he loves you too. Nothing is lost. Trust me when I say that he is not better off than you are. Yuzuru misses and loves you.” Laura admitted, feeling a bit guilty for having kept it from Javier. She kept in contact with the younger and she knew how heartbroken he was too. Unfortunately, both were also stupid enough not to do something about it. “Time to get your shit together little brother and get the guy.” She gave a gentle smile to the teary shocked face of Javier.

“What do you say if we book you a ticket for the next available flight to Toronto?” Javier could only nod dumbly, overcome with affection towards his sister and a flicker of hope towards the future. Is he really not too late? Can he fix their broken relationship? Would Yuzuru truly still want him?  


\----

The next day Javier found himself sitting on a plate towards Toronto, not even caring about the long flight or how tired he is going to be upon arrival. His mind was running hundred miles per hour, filled with possible scenarios about the conversation he wanted to have with Yuzuru. He took out his phone and looked at the message he had sent after over a year of not talking to the younger, taking another leap towards the unknown.

Javier [20/03/2021 00:05AM] I’m coming.

Mi Amor [20/03/2021 00:12AM] I’m waiting.


End file.
